The Future Is Now! chapter 5
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: The ray of hope has begun to shine. The battle is over! What was the outcome?


Disclaimer: I still don't own sailor moon :( I never will either. As I said I only own any new characters you see. They'll be popping up soon if not   
in this chapter maybe one the ones coming soon!  
  
  
Thet drive their weapons into the ground and the earth begins to disintegrate. Finally the terror comes towards Neo Serenity and the other two.  
Now the only ones left on the earth are the five, standing on a thinning crust in a horrific show down.  
  
Neo Serenity: Why are you doing this? The earth is...was...a wonderful place to live. You've destroyed everything I've ever loved! Yet...I still believe   
that there is some good left in your hearts, for if there wasn't you wouldn't be able to remember your love.  
  
Neo Serenity stare at saturn galaxy whose looks to have been enraged by the statement made.  
  
Saturn galaxy: What do you know of lost love? I was torn away from the only guy I've ever loved and put in an eternal sleep! Never to see him   
again!!  
  
Saturn galaxy takes a step forward and sun galaxy turns her around to face her.  
  
Sun galaxy: How long do we have to keep putting up with her? Can't we just kill her and move on?  
  
Saturn galaxy nods. Neo Serenity looks to her side to see no one. She is quite startled.  
  
Neo Serenity: Just me...but there's...where are...where...  
  
Neo Serenity looks around, trying to find Sandy and Andy. Finally she spots them. They have somehow managed to sneek up behind the galaxies   
and they are closing in.  
  
Sandy: Love is a beautiful and undying thing.  
  
The galaxies turn around, quite startled by Sandy and Andy's appearance.  
  
Andy: It would seem as if we four all have something in common.  
  
Sun galaxy looks heatedly at Andy.  
  
Sun galaxy: And what would that be?  
  
Sandy bows his head in sorrow.  
  
Sandy: Lost love. Never to be regained, bitter sweet to heart. Yet not sour.  
  
Andy takes a step towards the galaxies.  
  
Andy: We lost the only girls we've ever loved.  
  
A look of surprise crosses saturn galaxy's face.  
  
Saturn galaxy: You did...so...you...understand?  
  
Sandy looks back at her and smiles warmly.  
  
Sandy: Yes...I do.  
  
Sun galaxy looks back and forth between the two disturbed by their momentary bond. She grabs hold of saturn galaxy a pulls her towards herself and then  
releases her.  
  
Sun galaxy: Enough of all this. Mia! How long are we going to let these people live?!!  
  
A confused expression appears on Sandy's face.  
  
Sandy: Mia?! You can't be! She would never do something like this! She was a sweet...innocent girl! Not a wicked monster!  
  
The confused expression now continues to Neo Serenity.  
  
Neo Serenity: Sandy...what's going on...do you know her?  
  
Sandy stares at saturn galaxy blankly.  
  
Sandy: The girl I once loved...her name...it was...was...Mia.  
  
Mia looks at Sandy. She shakes head as in disbelief.  
  
Saturn galaxy; But that's my...Sss...Sandy? You can't be. He would've died over...  
  
Sandy takes a step towards saturn galaxy.  
  
Saturn galaxy/Sandy: A thousand years ago.  
  
Sun galaxy looks at saturn galaxy obviously not liking the turn of events.  
  
Sun galaxy: Mia...what's going on?  
  
Neo Serenity looks at the two quite startled by this new revelation. She looks at saturn galaxy trying to dicide if this is true.  
  
Neo Serenity: You mean...Sandy is your long lost love?  
  
Saturn galaxy put her hand to her head shaking it gently.  
  
Saturn galaxy: I...I...I don't know.  
  
Sandy looks her over and then turns to Neo Serenity.  
  
Sandy: You majesty...could you...use the crystal? It's her...I know it is...please...please help her.  
  
Sandy looks at her pleadingly. She looks at Mia who's in a confused state. She looks back at Sandy and smiles.  
  
Neo Serenity: Vert well. For love!  
  
She graps her crystal in her hand and it begins to glow. Suddenly saturn galaxy is lifted up. A long, white gown appears on her. Then in a flash of   
white, pegasus-like wings unfold from around her. She floats down gently in front of Sandy, but facing sun galaxy. She looks at her affectionately.  
  
Mia: Oh Lily, you've forgotten everything haven't you? You forgot all about Andy, and about the love you once shared, the love we thought we lost.  
It isn't gone...it's staring you in the face. All you have to do is reach out and touch it. You remeber how we four use to go play hide and seek in the   
rose garden, and how Andy would always be outside you're window when you woke up. These are things that no matter how hard you may try you   
can't forget.  
  
Sun galaxy stares at her in contemptment.  
  
Sun galaxy: I...I never thought you'd become one of them!! I'll destroy you all!!!  
  
With that Sandy and Andy step back. As they did Neo Serenity stepped forward and joined hands with Mia. Mia begins to cry.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry for what I did. Now's my chance to make it right. You don't have to help me do this.  
  
She looks at Neo Serenity who smiles in return.  
  
Neo Serenity: What kind of queen would I be if I didn't fight to protect my people?  
  
Mia nods her head, and with that a small orb with a symbol in the middle of it comes out of her chest. Neo Serenity's rose crystal comes out of its locket   
and the rose sits on top of the orb. Neo Serenity looks at it curiously.  
  
Neo Serenity: What...What's happening to the crystals?  
  
Mia looks over to Neo Serenity.  
  
Mia: You are the ruler of this galaxy, but I rule the Saturn Galaxy. I have my own crysal. They've joined because we've joined. They'll increase our powers,  
and we'll save her. We need to give her back her memory, she's really a kind hearted girl, it's the spell...not her...that's doing all this. Once she remebers,  
we can heal her.  
  
Neo Serenity nods in compliment.  
  
Neo Serenity: Very well. Eternal moon power!  
  
Mia: Eternal galaxy power!  
  
Their crystals swirl into a blue and white mist. It's swirls around sun galaxy as it does she regains all her memory. Sun galaxy stares at the two.  
  
Sun galaxy: Andy's not dead? I can still have him?  
  
Mia and Neo Serenity smile.  
  
Mia/Neo Serenity: Yes.  
  
Mia looks at her sister warmly.  
  
Mia: Just ask to be healed.  
  
Neo Serenity nods.  
  
Neo Serenity: Our crystals will do the rest.  
  
Sun galaxy looks at them helplessly and then nods.  
  
Sun galaxy: Please...give me back who I used to be!  
  
She slowly floats up and the exact same thing that happened to Mia happened to her. She floats down and lands in front of Andy. She looks at him and they walk up   
Mia and Neo Serenity. Mia nods and lets go of Neo Serenity. As she does, their crystals separate. Then a crystal orb with a slightly different symbol emerges from Lily.  
She and Mia take their crystals.  
  
Mia: Eternal Saturn Galaxy Power! Make up!  
  
Lily: Eternal Sun Galaxy Power! Make up!  
  
Mia stands in place as a swirl of water, fire, lighting, earth, and sparkle stuff flies around her. When finally it stops, pegasus wings unfurl from around her to reveal her  
in the same uniform as before, only now it's all white. She opens her eyes and puts her hand up, when she does a silve mist spirals down, she grabs onto it and pulls out  
her scythe. The same process happens to Lily, only she pulls out her sword.  
  
Saturn galaxy: To make right past mistakes.  
  
She plants the bottom of her scythe beside her.  
  
Sun galaxy: To give this world life!  
  
She brings her sword to her side.  
  
Saturn galaxy: To reunite all loves lost!  
  
She raises the scythe above her head.  
  
Sun galaxy: To ensure a peaceful future for all!  
  
She raises the sword above her head.  
  
Saturn/sun galaxy: We are the eternal galaxies, and we will right the wrongs we have committed. Galaxy reversal!!!  
  
Threy slam their weapons into the ground and the world reappears, as do the scouts, the enemies, and allies that were killed were returned, and everything was all right again.  
Neo Serenity sees Mamoru and runs over to him.  
  
  
This it four chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be coming soon! ^_^! Sorry about htem all being on there own, but I can't get to do all just one thing. So please bear with me and keep   
looking up my name.  
  
  



End file.
